


Cole's First Kiss

by Scatcatz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Colemance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatcatz/pseuds/Scatcatz





	Cole's First Kiss

“You want to kiss me.” The words slipped out of Cole’s mouth as quickly as he heard them. The Inquisitor’s eyes flashed open.

Her eyes flew up to his and instantly dart away. “What?! No I didn’t-…” She blurted. Her hands grasped themselves.

“He heals so many hurts and I hurt him. Heart more human. Humming pain. What if Solas was right? Can’t go back now. I should have done more.” Cole’s posture softened. “You weren’t wrong. I am more now. I like this me.”

Her eyes risked another look. “Cole, I never wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to be happy.”

“I am. Mostly. You see something else. Hiding behind those weak and sunken eyes. So selflessly serving in solitude. Giving love but getting nothing back." He raised his head. The brim of his hat unveiling his gentle expression. He whispered again. "You want to kiss me.”

“Stop Cole. It was an idle thought. I didn’t come up here to talk about it.” She stepped toward the railing. Feet creaking heavy on the floorboards.

“I’ve talked about it.” He said matter of factly.

“What?” Her head spun around.

“I’ve talked about it to many people. The Iron Bull and Varric. Some others.”

Her face heated up. “What did you talk about?” She urgently said.

“I asked them what kissing was. It means many things to different people. Some see it as a greeting or sometimes to comfort. But you see it as a promise.” The Inquisitor pushed herself off of the railing standing straight. Her arms crossed. Her face pleading him to stop on his own. “I like the way you see it.” Her head tilted in curiosity.

“Really? You have a preference?”

“The picture you paint in your mind is so… warm. I wonder about your wondering. Wasted wills wishing to be wanted. He wouldn’t want that.” She looked down at the floor.

“I was selfish, I’m sorry for bothering you. I don’t expect you to feel the same way.” Cole stepped closer.

“Maybe. Yes. Could you show me?”

“Show you? Its not as simple as that.” Her voice dying out.

“I want to promise like you would. Promise to never hurt you. Promise to soothe you.” He steps close enough to touch. His hat covering over her head. His voice a light wisp. “Promise to love you.” His words made her heart clench and her eyes sting. She released a hard breath. She found the courage to finally look up into the shadow. His eyes never stopped gleaming even in the dark. Unwavered. Piercing blue breaking through blonde. This ethereal moment seems endless. Mute words being spoken through the silence. Her hands raise up and lightly hold Cole’s face. She gently cups his cheeks as his eyelids ease halfway. He releases a soft breath as her thumbs caress his cheeks.

She asked in a hushed voice, “Do you like this?”. Cole’s lips curved into a warm smile.

“Yes”. She continued drawing circles around the apple of his cheeks. Gradually her fingers drift over the curves of his face and the back of his neck. Her warm fingers weaving up into his hair, pushing his hat higher. She raises her head as her hands guide him down. Sinking closer, their noses touch. She’s so close. Her hot breath tickles his skin. She smells… nice.

“Close your eyes.” Despite the strike of panic, he does. She slowly leans in. The voices and music downstairs seem so far away now. She tilts his head slightly. Her lips feather over the corner of his mouth. Not sure if they truly met. She pulls back an agonizing inch. “And that?” He felt a shiver as she spoke. He felt it tingle all the way down to his toes but he didn’t completely dislike it.

“Yes”. He sighed. She rises again. This time he feels the heat close in toward the center. Her lips touch his bottom lip. Sliding across him like soft rose petals. She moves back again. Her hands pulling lovingly at his hair. This was all so intense for him to process. She rocks back to him. Her lips press delicately against his top lip. She stays longer this time. Like a snowflake that melts into the skin. Then she slips away. He appreciated the moments between the waves where he could catch his breath. Each one felt like it would drown him. He doesn’t remember when his hat fell to the ground. He only cared about this instant. He opens his eyes wide enough to see her fondly gazing back. Her arms sliding over his shoulders. He embraces the small of her back as she lingers closer. He closes his eyes again.

Another soft press. She twists her head. Friction. A deep yearning is growing inside them. She opens her mouth and traps his lips. Her fingertips caressing the base of his skull. She isn’t retreating this time. He doesn’t want her to. His arms squeeze her body closer. Her lips leaving raw affection etched into his. Coaxing him to join the conversation. He awkwardly tries to echo her. It doesn’t feel quite right. Mind arguing with body. Tension making him indecisive. She releases him.

“Relax.” He rests his forehead to hers as he exhales quietly. His pulse began to slow down. His body calmly regaining focus. Her fingers combing through his hair. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” Her voice mixed with worry.

He quietly pleaded. “No.” His eyes looking intimately through her. He then ducks under her nose and kisses her. His mouth stroking against hers harder. Cole feels her faint cry vibrating in his throat. Her hands hurriedly grasp him. His mouth pressing sweet nothings into her soul. Tasting hints of sweet pastries as they move against each other. He savors the delicate sounds of their lips unsnapping each time they separate.

Each kiss coming back with renewed desire. He wants to remember this but he wants her to remember this more. He never felt this alive. Feeling her heart bursting with unbridled joy. This felt so right.

He wants to keep this moment forever.

This shared connection.

This feeling.

This.

This.


End file.
